Internet Connection
by nadiac869
Summary: Shane and Rose meet in a chatroom  YouTube/IM  will she believe she is talking to THE Shane Gray? What about Shane? Will he fall for Rose? What about Rose's hate for Connect 3 especially Shane? R&R Shane/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I think this is the best story I have written to date.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own connect 3 camp rock or anything you recognise in this I do however co-own Rose Henrie with Keeley Miller =D<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**NO-ONES POV**

"_The__latest__news__is__that__pop__star__phenomenon,__Shane__Gray,__has__been__seen__entering__the__local__L.A__…" _The news reporter from Hot Tunes was suddenly cut off by a remote being thrown at the TV causing a crack to appear through the middle of the screen.  
>"Shane, we know you don't like what they're saying about you but breaking the TV won't help and now we need a new one. Next time don't watch it to begin with or turn it off like a normal person!" Nate exclaimed, angry that he now couldn't watch his weekly episode of <em>Bones<em>.  
>"Nate, I hate what they're saying. They have no right to butt in on our lives and I know that you don't like it either. It's utter #%$ %$#!"<br>"Shane, we're famous, we're celebrities, the media and paparazzi come with this job, you knew that when we started so why is it such a problem now?" Shane got up and marched into his room on the tour bus slamming the door excessively hard.  
>He walked over and grabbed his laptop, he looked like he was in a bad mood to anybody else but he secretly agreed with Nate. He was sick of being followed and photographed everywhere he went, he was sick of his music, well, not HIS music but the music he was singing in Connect 3. It wasn't his, it was a mashed up version of his music that was twisted beyond recognition.<br>Connect 3 used to sing their own music and they loved it, their first album was a hit but according to their label, it wasn't enough.  
>They wrote the music and sent it to the label for it to be mixed into a corny pop song that could be described as 'cookie cutter pop star' music.<p>

He signed into his YouTube account and decided to watch some of the video responses that his fans sent him.  
>He rolled his eyes at most of them, teenage girls who think they can sing, trying to do a cover of the Connect 3 songs. He didn't comment on any of them, it wasn't that he didn't like his fans because he did, he just wanted them to realise that the music they played wasn't actually theirs and held no meaning even though tons of fans insisted that they could relate to the songs, maybe if they heard the original they might have different opinions about whether they could relate to it.<br>Shane clicked on another video that he thought was another cover of a song but was shocked when she started speaking instead.  
><em>"<em>_For__the__people__who__think__THIS__is__good,__meaningful__music__… __get__over__yourselves!__This__music__is__corny__and__the__people__who__write__it__are__so__up__themselves,__Shane__Gray__actually__thinks__the__world__revolves__around__him.__"__  
><em>Shanes mouth was hanging a gape. His first thought was 'who is this girl and what right does she have to say this?' He went to type in a reply.

**From: SGUniverse  
>To: AtlantisManiac<br>Who are you and what right do you have to go around saying things like this?**

Just as Shane pressed send, he watched the video again and couldn't help but notice the girl. She was confident yet held a shy edge and was really beautiful. Whoa, wait, what? Beautiful?

**SHANE'S POV**

She's beautiful, even though she's on a video dissing Connect 3 and saying that I think the world revolves around me. All I could see were her eyes, beautiful, big, brown eyes and her voice was as if an angel was talking. While I was lost in la la land thinking about this girl, a beep from the computer disrupted my thoughts.

**From: AtlantisManiac  
>To: SGUniverse<br>I'm Rose and I have all the right in the world, it's a free country.  
>P.S. Do you watch Stargate Universe?<strong>

'Rose, that's a nice name. What the hell is Stargate Universe?' I thought to myself.

**From: SGUniverse  
>To: AtlantisManiac<br>Good point but still its mean and the world does NOT revolve around Shane but I have to agree, Connect 3 music is not meaningful or good at all, its called 'cookie cutter pop star' music.  
>P.S. No, I don't watch 'Stargate Universe'<strong>

This was fun, she had no idea who I was so I could have a proper conversation with her because she could obviously care less about Connect 3 and me to be more specific.

**From: AtlantisManiac  
>To: SGUniverse<br>Haha yeah, that boy seriously needs a reality check if you ask me and the music is so fake, it has no meaning at all. Good definition, I might just use that one.  
>P.S. Oh ok, just thought because of your user name, doesn't matter though =D<strong>

I looked at my username and thought about it. Haha, she's right, SG Universe is the name of a TV show.  
>This girl must seriously hate me because she keeps pointing out my jerk persona which I only have because i'm trying to rebel against the label and the music we have to play but the media got a hold of the news and voila, bad boy reputation , I only went along with it because there are worse things I could be called and I didn't want that to happen.<p>

**From: SGUniverse  
>To: AtlantisManiac<br>Hey, do you have I'M so we can talk without people viewing our comments… not that they can but it's safer.**

It was the best thing I could do for now considering I would be considered a stalker if I asked her anything more personal.

**From: AtlantisManiac  
>To: SGUniverse<br>Sure, I agree it is safer. Mine is TheRoseHenrie**

I smiled at the username, this was obviously her actual name.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rose's POV

Who was this person that was DEFENDING Shane Gray but agreeing with the fact that their music wasn't meaningful?

I logged onto my IM account and looked at my friend requests. I didn't have many friends and I definitely didn't get friend requests often. This guy didn't say what his IM username was but his YouTube mane was SGUniverse so it must have something to do with the initials SG.

My computer beeped signalling a friend request. I laughed at the username, TheRealShaneGray.

**TheRoseHenrie: **Bit obsessed with Shane Gray are you?

**TheRealShaneGray: **No, why do you say that? *looks confused*

**TheRoseHenrie:** Oh, no reason, just your username and uncanny ability to defend him and all his jerk-i-ness.

**TheRealShaneGray: **What if I am Shane Gray?

_This guy must be kidding himself!_

**TheRoseHenrie: **Fine, I'll play along. How old are you?

**TheRealShaneGray:** 19 going on 20 on August 15th.

**TheRoseHenrie: **Good work, male or female?

**TheRealShaneGray: **Male last time I checked *looks down* yep definitely male.

**TheRoseHenrie: **You're disgusting! Name?

**TheRealShaneGray: **Shane.

**TheRoseHenrie:** Middle Name?

**TheRealShaneGray: **Joseph.

**TheRoseHenrie: **You're hilarious. Haha.

**TheRealShaneGray: **=D Why yes, thanks for noticing.

**TheRoseHenrie: ***note the sarcasm* Favourite colour?

**TheRealShaneGray: **Green.

**TheRoseHenrie:** Typical. Siblings?

**TheRealShaneGray: **Two brothers.

**TheRoseHenrie:** Their names?

**TheRealShaneGray: **Nate and Jason.

**TheRoseHenrie: **You try too hard.

**TheRealShaneGray: **Actually, I don't try at all.

**TheRoseHenrie: **Sure you don't.

_I can't believe this guy actually thinks he is Shane Gray; he's too nice and doesn't like Connect 3 music so how can he possibly be THE Shane Gray? _I thought to myself.

**TheRealShaneGray: **How can i prove it to you?

**TheRoseHenrie: **You can't, i refuse to believe you're Shane Gray, you're too nice and don't like Connect 3 music.

**TheRealShaneGray: **Touché. I am nice! Just because i act like a jerk and got a bad boy reputation doesn't mean i am one! And besides, i don't write the

music, or actually yes i do, but the label made it a pop song. I HATE the Connect 3 sound!

**TheRoseHenrie: **Touché.

**TheRealShaneGray: ***Rolls eyes.*

**TheRoseHenrie: **How can you act like a jerk and not be one?

**TheRealShaneGray: **I'm talking to you.

**TheRoseHenrie: **I'm sure you have somewhere better to be.

**TheRealShaneGray: **Actually no, Nate and Jason are mad at me for throwing the remote and breaking the T.V.

**TheRoseHenrie: **And why would you do that?

**TheRealShaneGray: **Because the media were making up lies about me.

**TheRoseHenrie: **Such as...

**TheRealShaneGray: **They made a rumour that i was in hospital in a severe condition.

**TheRoseHenrie: **And are you?

**TheRealShaneGray: **No, everyone goes in for checkups and that was mine.

**TheRoseHenrie: **So they think you're still in there?

**TheRealShaneGray: **Yeah.

**TheRoseHenrie: **How?

**TheRealShaneGray: **I left the back way so they didn't see me leave.

**TheRoseHenrie: **You're an idiot.

**TheRealShaneGray: **HEY!

****TheRoseHenrie has signed off****

This guy still thinks he is Shane Gray! He's way too nice although throwing things at the T.V. does sound like something Shane Gray would do.

"ROSE!" Called my best friend Donna from the bottom of the stairs.

"WHAT?" I yelled back too lazy to go downstairs, if she wants something, she knows she has to come up here to me.

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" She called walking into my room.

"What? What? What?" I said annoyed.

"I got us tickets to a Connect 3 concert tonight!" I rolled my eyes.

"Can't you take Amy?" I asked innocently.

"No, I got three front row tickets with three backstage passes!" As much as I would never admit this to anyone, I secretly thought Shane Gray was hot, but I HATED their music, it was so fake and held no meaning. Fan girls probably only fawn over Nate, Shane and Jason instead of listening to the music that they produce.

"Yay," I said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, they're not that bad, I'm sure Nate and Jason will be really nice."

"Yup, Nate and Jason."

"Oh come on, I'm sure you won't regret it."

"Fine but if Shane is a jerk, don't say I didn't warn you and be prepared for an 'I told you so.'"

"Okay! Hurry up and get ready, the concert started at 7pm!" She yelled running out of my room, back down the stairs and out of my house.

I looked over at the clock. Oh $#% its 5 already! Need to get ready… Not that I want to impress them or anything. Don't judge me I'm a girl what can I say?

**A/N I really should be studying for the five exams I have this week but… I don't wanna this is so much more interesting R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N i'm happy because in exactly 20 days i'm going to America which means I might be a little slow updating especially because fanfiction wont let me post anything after this for 17 days. I'm going for 4 weeks so don't expect updates till after new years unless I get hold of my dads computer and internet while i'm over there and don't think they will be exceptionally long chapters either.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YouTube or Camp Rock or anything you recognise from this chapter especially the song unbroken that is all Demi's and if you haven't heard it I suggest you get a life.**

Chapter 3

No-ones POV

(At the concert)

"Shane, hurry up we're on in twenty minutes!" Nate yelled from the door of the dressing room. Shane was on his laptop waiting for Rose to login to IM again. She was on and updated her status to 'Going to a concert tonight =D' but was barely on for a minute and Shane was at sound check during that time.

Even though she dissed Shane, rather publicly, he thought she was beautiful and upon watching some of the videos in her YouTube channel, he found out that she had a really good voice, she wrote songs and played guitar and piano.

Shane was captivated by her song Unbroken, it was so heartfelt and strong and it was the type of music that Shane likes, not the edited, remixed songs, just raw and natural with actual feeling.

"SHANE!"

"Sorry, i'm coming, calm down," Shane said closing the laptop and walking out to join Nate on the side of the stage to get wired up.

**WITH ROSE**

Rose's POV

"Do I really have to be here?" I whined to my best friends, Donna Holiday and Amy Austin, as they dragged me through the crowds and into the arena.

"We know you hate them but you've got to admit Shane is HOT!" Amy exclaimed.

"Not really…" 'YES HE IS' my mind screamed at me.

'NO!' I mentally screamed.

'YES!'

'NO!'

'YES!'

'NO!'

'NO!'

'YES!"

'HAH!'

'HEY!'

"ROSE!" Donna yelled, snapping her fingers in my face.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah right, the concert!" I exclaimed dragging my friends to our seats. I saw the look my friends gave each other but ignored it and pulled them to our front row, centre seats.

(After the concert)

No-ones POV

**WITH SHANE**

"That… was… awesome!" Nate exclaimed coming off the side of the stage.

"I agree!" Exclaimed Shane, Jason just nodded enthusiastically.

"So… Shane, you're happy today, any reason why?" Nate asked careful to not set off Shane's mood because then he would have to deal with it during the contest winners meet and greet.

"I hope these contest winners aren't some crazy obsessed fan girls," Shane noted with a shiver.

"When are they not?" Nate asked rhetorically, walking into his dressing room.

*Knock, knock, knock.*

"Yeah?" Shane asked, he could hear some excited girls outside.

"We have the contest winners here," the stagehand told him.

"Alright, send them in, I'll go get Nate and Jason," Shane said walking through the connecting doors to the changing rooms.

"Nate, Jase, the winners are in my room, hurry up!" he yelled looking for Nate and Jason through the racks of clothes.

"Okay, Shane give Jase a sec, he's still getting ready," Nate told him calmly. Shane was eyeing the laptop on Nate's dresser.

"Shane, they'll be gone in a few minutes then you can get back to waiting for your girlfriend to appear on IM."

"FRIEND," Shane stated but Nate could swear he heard Shane mutter 'girlfriend, I wish.'

"Okay guys, i'm ready to go see the contest winners then sleep!" Jason exclaimed breaking the awkward silence. As they walked through the doors, they heard a muffled squeal and they all looked over to the couch in unison.

Shane gasped as he laid eyes on a familiar girl, in fact, the girl he had been thinking of most that day. He brushed it off just to be sure that it was really that girl.

"Hi, i'm Donna," the blonde said walking over and sticking out her hand. She held a surprised expression when Nate pulled her into a hug instead.

"I'm Amy," the brunette said walking over. Nate pulled her into a hug and they moved onto the next band member.

Rose observed as Shane pulled Donna into a hug and whispered something in her ear. She looked shocked but nodded her head and let go of Shane.

Rose's POV

I was slightly jealous at the interaction I just watched between Shane and Donna but remembered that even though he's hot, I hate him and think that he's a jerk.

Shane walked over to me but stopped about a metre away. He looked me up and down before walking forward and engulfing my small frame in a hug. Shane smiled pulling away and I couldn't help but to smile as well, his smile was contagious.

"Still think i'm a jerk who thinks the world revolves around me?" Shane asked grinning.

"Yes… Wait, how did you know that? I asked him. I mean sure, it was no secret what I thought of him but how the hell did he know.

"Well, Rose," he said emphasising my name. "You told me earlier today," he smirked. I looked at him gobsmacked as my brain processed what he said.

"You… I… talk… What?" I asked.

"Seriously? You don't remember?" he asked obviously having fun with this.

"Um no?" Was there something he knew that I didn't? Was I supposed to know? I looked over at Donna, Amy, Nate and Jason who all held the same confused face.

'Today, today, what did I do today? Woke up, got dressed, had breakfast, wrote a song, talked to someone who tried to convince me they were Shane Gray, found out I was coming here, came here…"

"You write songs?" Nate asked from across the room.

"Did I just say that out loud?" I asked tentatively.

"Yep."

"… Shit…" I thought about what I said and did a double take at the Shane Gray part.

"It was you?" I asked.

"I told you so," he said happily. I grumbled in response. "So you still don't like me?" He asked.

"Wait, you were talking to Shane Gray today?" Donna asked confused.

"Yes?"

"How?" asked Amy.

"Um…" I didn't exactly know how to say it so maybe Shane would say it for me.

"Well… go on," Shane said. Maybe not…

"Well… you know the video response I sent on Connect 3's new song?"

"Yeah…"

"Shane saw it and replied but I didn't believe it was him so we talked on IM for a bit."

"But wasn't that video you dissing Connect 3's music and I quote 'Shane Gray thinking the world revolves around him?'" Amy asked clueless. Nate and Jason just looked at Shane with shocked expressions.

"Um yeah… something like that."

"Yup, exactly like that and you wouldn't believe me when I said I was Shane Gray, you said I was and I quote, 'too nice to be Shane Gray.' Which brings me back to my question…?"

"Which was…?" I prompted.

"You don't remember?" I just smiled innocently at him. "I'll rephrase that then."

"Yes please," I grinned.

"Do you still think i'm a self centred jerk who thinks the world revolves around him?"

"Would you get mad if I said yes?"

"Possibly," Shane smirked.

"Well then yes, I do," I stated. Shane took a step towards me.

"You're gonna regret ever saying that," he smirked before pouncing on me and tickling me furiously.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rose's POV

"NO!" I shouted, falling back onto the couch from the impact. I was seriously trying to control my laughter as Shane grinned and tickled me.

"We're just gonna go now…" Jason said ushering Donna and Amy to the door.

"Yeah, um, we'll see you in fifteen minutes!" Nate called following them out. Just as the door closed, Jason burst in again.

"Make that twenty minutes."

"Why?" We could hear Nate call.

"He still needs to make me a birdhouse," Jason responded.

"JASON!" Shane yelled, still tickling me.

"Right, sorry, see you in twenty-"

"Fifteen!"

"Fifteen minutes," Jason said before walking out a second time.

Suddenly, I couldn't contain my laughter and a loud shriek escaped my mouth.

"Sh-shane! S-s-st-o-o-op!" I laughed.

"Nope," Shane grinned.

"P-please!"

"Only when you say Shane Gray is the awesomest rock star in the world that is nice and doesn't think the world revolves around him."

"But its no-ot t-true!"

"Sure it isn't."

"Not gonna say it," I laughed, by this time I was heaving.

"Then I'm not gonna stop."

"NO!"

"Then say it."

"But you're a pop star and awesomest isn't a word!"

"Good point, I need to change that."

"Good luck with that," I muttered. "Shane Gray is an awesome pop star with bad music that may be nice and thinks the world should revolve around him," I said. Shane stopped tickling me and st up for a second.

"Pretty girl say what?" he asked looking confused.

"I said it now can you please get off, this is really uncomfortable." I looked to where Shane was sitting on my stomach in a very compromising position. Shane shifted a bit making it less awkward. He leaned down, closing the distance between our faces.

"What if I don't want to?" he whispered huskily sending shivers down my spine.

"Too bad," I said trying not to show how much this was affecting me. Him with his perfect brown orbs and dark, straight hair that stopped at eye level making him brush it out of his eyes every minute. Damn, he's so perfect… Wait, what? Dang, I've got it bad for this guy that is set out to ruin my entire life and the reputation I've worked so hard to maintain.

"Rose, ROSE, ROSE!" Shane said, clapping his hands in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Heh, no?" I laughed nervously.

"You weren't listening to a word I said were you?" he asked.

"Heh," I looked at him innocently.

"I'll take that as a no. What were you thinking about anyway, you had a huge smile on your face and were staring at me with a faraway look on your face."

"Observant are we?"

"Only with you," he answered making me blush.

"Sooo…"

"I know what you were thinking about!" Shane said happily.

"Oh? Do tell."

"You were thinking about how hot I am," he smirked.

"Nuh ah! Why would I think that?" I answered blushing.

'_Because he is.'_

'_Shut up brain.'_

'_You know I'm right.'_

'_You wish.'_

'_Well I am a figment of your imagination so technically, you wish.'_

'_But he's so perfect,' I sighed internally._

'_You like him.'_

'_No way.'_

'_Well obviously you do, just think… Oh wait, you are thinking.'_

'_Maybe I do, I don't know.'_

"ROSE!"

"What? Huh?"

"So you think I'm perfect and you like me," Shane smirked.

"Did I just talk to myself and say that out loud?"

"Sure did."

"…Shit…"

"Don't worry, I don't mind."

"Sure you don't."

"No, I don't. Actually, I feel the same way."

"You… Like… Me?"

"I really like you Rose even though we met fifteen minutes ago."

"Technically five hours ago."

"Right, five hours. By the way, I watched your YouTube videos, you're a really good singer, you should try to get a record deal."

"Um… thanks?"

"Don't worry about it, but you should seriously consider it."

"Speaking of music, why don't you like Connect 3's sound? Didn't you create it?"

"Yeah but when we write the songs, they sound so different to what the finished product it."

"Ok, now I'm interested."

"How?"

"I want to hear some of this pre-recorded music."

"Okay but my guitar is in the bus so come on," he said pulling me from the couch to a door at the back of the room that lead to the bus.

When Shane opened the door, he stopped me and poked his head out the door, looking around before opening it fully and practically dragging me to the bus.

Shane knocked on the door and their body guard, Oliver, opened it, letting us in before stepping out to give us some privacy.

Shane pulled me to a room at the back of the bus which contained a bunk bed and an acoustic and electric guitar.

I sat on the bed as Shane picked up the acoustic guitar and sat next to me smiling brightly.

"What's it called?" I asked, his excitement rubbing off on me.

"It's called Hello Beautiful but be warned, I started it today so it's not finished."

"Let me be the judge of that," I said as Shane started playing a soft melody on the guitar.

"Hello Beautiful  
>How's it going?<br>I hear it's wonderful in California  
>I've been missing you it's true<br>But tonight I'm gonna fly  
>Yea tonight I'm gonna fly<br>'cause I could go across the world  
>See everything and never be satisfied<br>If I couldn't see those eyes  
>Hello Beautiful<br>It's been a long time  
>Since my phone's rung<br>And you've been on that line  
>I've been missing you it's true<br>But tonight I'm gonna fly  
>Yea tonight I'm gonna fly<br>'cause I could go across the world  
>See everything and never be satisfied<br>If I couldn't see those eyes.

"Yeah, it's really not finished."

"Are you kidding me? It's definitely finished. It's awesome… it's… Beautiful."

"Haha."

"What? I'm serious; you don't think that would sell?"

"I don't know."

"Well you'll never know if you don't try, and by the way, I know of one girl who would buy that song."

"I thought you hated my music?"

"Yes, all your 'cookie cutter pop star' songs I hate, not this, it's real and true and obviously you feel something for it and who it's for. The person it's for must be really special, speaking of, who is this person if you don't mind me asking?"

"Um yeah… Special… Very special," Shane stuttered over his words. "You sure you want to know who it's about?"

"Yep."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Oh for the love of Lucifer, just tell me already!"

"Lucifer?"

"Um… private joke."

"Riiight."

"So… Who?"

"Don't hate me okay?"

"Why would I hate you?"

"It's about… um… ah… you?"

"Me?"

"You," he confirmed.

"Huh."

"You don't sound angry."

"Why would I be?"

"You hated me before."

"Right… yeah… about that…" I stuttered.

"You still hate me?"

"No!"

"What then?"

"Definitely not hate… actually… quite the opposite…"

"You love me?"

"Yeah… wait what? NO! Not yet anyway."

"Yet?"

"Um… yeah."

"So you like me then?"

"Yeah, I like you, is that a crime?"

"No that's a good thing."

"Why?"

"Because then I can do this," he said leaning forward from where he was sitting, placing his guitar down and catching my face in his hands, leaning into my face at the sae time. His eyes dropped from mine and went to my lips, I could feel his hot breath on my face making me shiver.

Before I knew it, I closed my eyes and began leaning in…

**A/N Cliffy haha too bad no one knows what happens next… oh wait I DO (and Keeley and Kathryn… but that's besides the point…)**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N its been a while since I last updated this story and I'm sorry but I was busy with holidays, school and other stories. Anyway, the more reviews, the faster the next chapter goes up (that includes you Keeley) BTW I have up to chapter 8 written so… you know what to do!**

Chapter 5

Rose's POV

"SHANE! ROSE!" Jonas called barging into the room. Me and Shane jumped apart, startled, and I had a blush creeping up my face.

"Did I interrupt anything?" he asked shyly.

"Um… No," I answered glancing at Shane.

"Actually yes you did!" She scolded.

"Oh crap, um, sorry, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay Jason."

"Don't be so modest Rose, its not okay, we just had a moment and he ruined it!"

"SHANE!" I yelled, he was letting his temper get the better of him again.

"Yes ma'am, whatever you say ma'am," Shane said with a poor southern accent.

"How the hell did you do that?" Jason asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Huh?"

"Come here," he said pulling me out of the room. I looked back at Shane who was pouting and giving me puppy dog eyes which I would've caved against if I wasn't literally being tugged out of the room by Jason.

"How did you do that?" he repeated when he walked into his room and closed the door.

"First, huh, second, huh, and third, huh, Again?"

"Shane was angry and then he was… scared? Of you?"

"Oh um, yeah, I don't know, that was the first time I've ever seen him angry, in person anyway."

"He's been in a good mood ever since he broke the TV today."

"So he, uh, actually did that did he?"

"Yeah, then he went to his room and has been happy ever since."

"Huh, that's when I started talking to him-" Before I could say anymore, I was knocked backwards into the bed by the force they call Jason.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, than-" I put my hand over his mouth to stop him from talking but he continued to mumble into my hand. I pried his hands off my back because he was still hugging me.

"Jase, I love you, but you need to stop saying thank you."

"But-"

"No buts."

"You made Shane happy and now he's not yelling at us! How can I NOT thank you for that?"

"How do you know it was me?"

"Oh come on, i'm and airhead but even I noticed you physically calmed him down when he was angry at me for ruining your moment"

"Yeah because I told him to calm down."

"He would've thrown a fit if you weren't there, he always does."

"Thanks Jason, I don't know if this helps me in any way but i'm glad I helped you."

"It definitely helps me, expect a hug and thank you from Nate sometime soon."

"Alright, he doesn't have to, I didn't do anything purposely."

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"please don't leave any of our lives, you helped Shane and you're an awesome friend."

"If you want me in your lives, I'll be here, in sunny ol' California."

"Thank you," Jason pulled me up from my spot on the bed and into a bear hug.

"JASON! AIR!"

"Right, sorry," he said, loosening his grip.

"What you guys chattin' about?" Shane asked barging into Jason's room making Jason drop his arms and take a step back.

"Just talkin' to Rose."

"'Bout what?"

"Stuff."

"Awkward!" Shane yelled.

"Bow chicka bow wow," I muttered.

"Anyway, Shane, what brings you in here?" Jason asked.

"Bored."

"And how can we help that?"

"You can't, Rose can."

"Oh? And what am I going to do that Jason can't and wow, that sounded really gross and I'm just going to shut up now."

You're going to help me write a song."

"I am?"

"Yep," he smiled.

"Jase, you better go back to Nate, Amy and Donna, tell them we're here if need be… Oh, and knock."

"Right yeah, sorry about that again."

"It's alright, now go!"

"See you guys later. By the way, Rose, what time do you have to be home?"

"'Bout twelve-ish."

"Ok, its eleven-ish so you have an hour."

"Thanks Jase," I said and he walked out. Shane grabbed my hand and pulled me back across the hallway and back into his room.

"So we actually going to write a song?"

"Yep."

"Ok, where do we start?"

"With this," Shane said holding up a notebook.

"How does it go?" I asked.

"Well, I only have the first verse and chorus-"

"Just play it."

"Yes sir," Shane said.

"Called you for the first time yesterday,

Finally found the missing part of me.

Felt so close but you were far away,

Left me without anything to say.

Now I'm speechless, over the edge,

i'm just breathless

I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again.

"Yeah, it's not finished yet."

"It's good, give us a look," I said and he passed me the notebook.

"I've got nothing," I said, giving up after a number of minutes and an intense staring match with the book.

"This is hopeless," Shane sighed.

"WAIT!" I shouted, scribbling down some words.

"Hopeless, head over heals in the moment,

I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again."

"Perfect!" Shane exclaimed.

"Shane, Shane, Shane, Rose, Rose, Rose," Jason called knocking on the door.

"Jason, Jason, Jason," me and Shane repeated opening the door.

"Rose, it's 12:30."

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, got to go, BYE!"

"WAIT!" Shane called.

"Nope, I had to be home at twelve. I HAVE TO GO!" I screamed running from the tour bus and into the parking lot.

"NATE!" I called seeing him walking in the direction of the bus.

"Yeah?"

"Where are Amy and Donna?" I panted.

"They left a couple of minutes ago."

"Shit, shit, shit, BYE!" I called as I started running in the direction of my house.

"Where are you going?" Nate yelled trying to run after me.

"Home, duh!" It's times like these i'm glad I only live 10 minutes walking distance from the arena.

Nate was slowly catching up to me but sounded like he was about to pass out.

"Rose… Where… Are… You… Going?" he panted while trying to run. I ran faster in order to lose him, oh my brother would love to have his head if he found out I was out after curfew with him.

I turned the corner and ran past a few houses before I turned into my driveway and up to the front door. I rummaged through my pockets and swore.

"Shit, I left my keys inside," I mumbled, there was no way I could sneak in without David noticing, without my key.

"Rose!" Nate called, finally catching up to me.

"Shut up you idiot!" I said whacking him in the back of the head.

"Why?"

"My brother doesn't need to know you're here ok? He will have your head and mine when he finds out I was out after curfew with you, Shane and Jason."

"Your… Brother?"

"Yeah, you know, you have two of them."

"So he's older?"

"Yeah, he's 21."

"Do I know him?"

"No Nate, you don't know him. He's my protective older brother, also known as my legal guardian since my parents dies."

"Oh, I had no idea, I'm sorry."

"Its fine ,just help me find a way in."

"Your locked out?"

"No obviously i'm locked in! Yes i'm locked out and David cannot find out so move it or lose it pal!"

"Okay, okay, jeez!"

"Sorry Nate, I really need to get in, especially if y'all want to see me alive again."

"Rose?"

"Shit, Yeah David?"

"Why are you home so late?" he asked opening the door.

"Um, I locked myself out and I was at the concert with Amy and Donna and they kinda left me there so I had to run home."

"And you are…" he asked turning to Nate.

"I'm Nate Gray, i'm in the band that Rose went to see. I just wanted to make sure she got home ok."

"Ok, Rose come with me, I think we have something to go through. Thank you Nate, you can go, Rose's safe."

"Ok thanks, see you Rose."

"Yeah you too Nate, say bye to Jase and Shane for me."

"Will do, see ya," he said as I walked into the house and shut the door behind me.

Let the torture begin.


End file.
